1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a touch panel, a manufacturing method of a display device, and a manufacturing method of an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A capacitive touch screen has a configuration in which a capacitor is formed between a finger and an electrode of a panel when the finger or the like is brought close to a certain location on the panel having electrodes formed thereon and the certain location is detected by detecting a current that charges the formed capacitor. Examples of the capacitive touch screen are as follows.
A coordinate input device disclosed in JP-A-4-337824 has a configuration in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed between a substrate having X electrodes formed thereon and a substrate having Y electrodes formed thereon.
In addition, an electrode of a detection pen brought close to the X electrode side substrate forms a stray capacitor between the X and Y electrodes, and the position of the detection pen is detected from a voltage induced when the stray capacitor is charged (see JP-A-4-337824).
An information input/output device disclosed in JP-A-6-318136 has a configuration in which electrodes disposed in a matrix so as to correspond to respective pixels of a display portion and active elements provided for each electrode are formed on the same substrate. In addition, these electrodes serve as sensing electrodes when the positions are detected (see JP-A-6-318136).
A coordinate input device disclosed in JP-A-9-305289 has a configuration in which X and Y electrodes crossing each other are formed on each of the front and back surfaces of a sensing substrate. In addition, the position of a finger brought close to the X electrode side surface of the sensing substrate is detected from a change in current caused by a change in an electric field line extending from the X electrodes to the Y electrodes (see JP-A-9-305289).
A coordinate position input device disclosed in JP-A-10-063403 has a configuration in which a plurality of electrodes are provided which are disposed opposite each other with an insulating layer interposed therebetween and which cross each other. In addition, the position detection is performed by detecting a current changed by the operator's finger being brought close to the electrodes (see JP-A-10-063403).
However, the known techniques described above have the following problems.
In the inventions disclosed in JP-A-4-337824, JP-A-6-318136, JP-A-9-305289, and JP-A-10-063403, wiring layers are laminated by repeatedly performing a sputtering method, a photolithography method, an etching method, and the like a plural number of times when forming the electrodes extending in the respective directions or forming the electrodes and the active circuits on the same substrate. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the manufacturing cost increases.
For this reason, it may be considered to form the electrodes and the active circuits using a printing method, for example. In this case, however, if an insulating film is formed using a printing method, for example, swelling occurs and accordingly, steps are formed between both ends and a middle portion. Moreover, when electrodes, wirings, and the like are formed on the insulating film, disconnections are likely to occur since the electrodes and the wirings are easily bent at the steps. This may decrease the yield. Particularly, when the electrodes are formed in directions crossing each other, disconnections may occur easily in bridge wirings that are provided at the intersections of the electrodes.